LEGO Jurassic World
LEGO Jurassic World is a Video Game based on the Jurassic Park franchise, released on June 12, 2015. It is centered around the films; Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park III, and Jurassic World. Summary Following the epic storylines of Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic Park and Jurassic Park III, as well as the highly anticipated Jurassic World, LEGO Jurassic World is the first video game where players will be able to relive and experience all four Jurassic films. The game will be available in June for the Xbox One, all-in-one games and entertainment system, the Xbox 360 games and entertainment system from Microsoft, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation 3 computer entertainment systems, PlayStation Vita handheld entertainment system, the Wii U system from Nintendo, Nintendo 3DS handheld system, and Windows PC. Gameplay The game includes a main story mode as well as a free roam portion including four major hub world locations that represent each film: two on Isla Sorna and two on Isla Nublar. The free roam mode is completely explorable and includes unlockables and collectables. Characters ♣ indicates a character available with downloadable content Dinosaurs thumb|right|''[[Coelophysis''-like statue]]In between levels, Mr. DNA will give facts about Dinosaurs, during which he mentions or talks about many of the dinosaurs in Jurassic World, but also Seismosaurus, Megalosaurus, Microraptor, and Suchomimus. Also, during the level "Main Street Showdown", a statue of a dinosaur is seen, which was used as Coelophysis in the Dino theme. None of these dinosaurs are playable though. Ambient animals *Snake *Frog *Rabbit Levels Achievements/Trophies Pre-order Bonuses Differences from the films Jurassic Park * Most of the prologue is cut from the game. * Robert Muldoon successfully saves Jophery Brown from being killed by the Big One. * The amber mine scene is not present in the game. * After Donald Gennaro says that he can and will shut down John Hammond's park operations in 48 hours, John simply laughs off the statement instead of saying "In 48 hours, I'll be accepting your apology." * The cow overpowers a worker and switches places with him, lowering him into the pen instead. The raptors don't eat him, however; only stripping him to his boxers and hardhat. * Tim and Lex Murphy meet the endorsement team and their grandfather Dr. John Hammond at the Raptor Pen rather than inside the Visitor Center. * Robert Muldoon, Donald Gennaro, and Dennis Nedry aren't killed in the game. * Dennis actually offers the Dilophosaurus some food before she spits acid in his eyes, a piece of chicken. * While chasing Ellie, Muldoon and Malcolm, Rexy fails to keep going when she gets knocked out by the tree she crossed through in the film. * Ray Arnold's entire body is found and not part of his arm, however, he is apparently not dead as his eyes blink and instead appears to be literally scared stiff. However, this does not stop Ellie and Donald from leaving him behind. * Due to Donald Gennaro not dying, Ellie Sattler and Robert Muldoon don't find his body parts when they arrive at the T-Rex paddock. * Instead of swallowing a goat, Rexy grabs the voltage sign in her jaws and tosses it aside. She's also distracted by a music box with a pop-up bone inside. * The scene where Alan, Lex, and Tim see the Brachiosaurs is cut from the game. * Rexy does not eat a Gallimimus, instead eating a piece of chicken. * The Big One sticks a banana into the barrel of Robert Muldoon's gun, then attacks him after while wearing a zamba hat. * One of the raptors gets lured into the freezer with soft-serve ice cream. Later on, the raptor is later seen (via camera) to be wearing a snow cap and shivering from the cold. * Rexy does not kill the Big One or her subordinates. Instead, she slings the Big One away by pulling her tail like a rubber band. * Lewis Dodgson is never seen. However, his voice is heard on the phone while talking to Nedry. The Lost World: Jurassic Park * Cathy Bowman is not attacked and injured by Compsognathus. Instead, she and her parents encounter a Tyrannosaurus Rex which her mother feeds a hotdog to despite the presence of a "Do Not Feed" sign. The Bowman Family's visit to Isla Sorna is not actually shown, instead the incident is told through two still photos in Hammond's room during Ian Malcolm and Hammond's conversation about the incident and the existence of Site B. One of the photos shows Cathy catching an octopus with a fishing pole on her parents' yacht which did not occur in the film. * Tim and Lex are not present in the mansion when Ian visits their grandfather. Their scene was completely cut from the level's section. * Sarah Harding and Nick van Owen are detected by the InGen Hunters while attempting to free the dinosaurs captured by them and the two Gatherers fight their way through many Hunters as they free the animals. * Eddie Carr is not killed by the baby T. Rex's parents and simply flees into the jungle. * Roland Tembo is not seen tranquilizing the Tyrannosaur Buck. * Dieter Stark is not killed by the Compsognathus. In fact, Dieter Stark barely appears at all in the game. * Carter is not killed by the Tyrannosaur Buck when he steeping on him. Sometimes when the camera does slow down and zoom in on the Tyrannosaur Buck's foot, Carter is nowhere to be seen, most likely for a glitch. * The snake that startles Robert Burke doesn't crawl into his shirt; instead, it just pops up and chases him out from behind the waterfall. * While Robert Burke is eaten alive by the Tyrannosaur Buck, he along with several other InGen Hunters are later spit up by the sedated Tyrannosaur Buck, still alive. * Ajay Sidhu and some other InGen Hunters are not killed by the Velociraptors in the long grass. Instead, the raptors steal their hats and anything else they get their claws on. * The lawnmower the character builds at one point in the tall grass appears several times during gameplay. * Mamenchisaurus does not appear in the game. * When Kelly Malcolm knocks the Velociraptor out of the window, the raptor doesn't get impaled. Instead, she is given a judges' score. * Due to censorship, David Koepp's character is referred to as the "Unlucky Bystander". * Peter Ludlow is not killed by the baby T. Rex. Instead, in the ending cutscene, he is seen as part of its hanging mobile crib toy. Jurassic Park 3 * Cooper and Nash are not killed by the Spinosaurus while Udesky is not killed by the raptors. Instead, Cooper is thrown aside the plane's windshield, Nash sticks Paul Kirby's phone in the dinosaur's mouth and runs off into the jungle, and Udesky gets caught in raptors' phone trap. * Billy still has his parachute on even when getting attacked by the Pteranodons, and even when rejoining the main characters as they escape the island. His parachute never gets damaged at all, unlike the film. * Unlike in the movie, the Spinosaurus never flees permanently after being scared away by the fire caused by the group. Here, it makes an appearance near the end alongside the Velociraptors to attempt to return the phone to the main group, who immediately become scared and run into the rescue helicopters immediately. * There is a fight between an Ankylosaurus and a Velociraptor pack, a scene that was cut from the film. * The infamous fight between the Spinosaurus and the T. Rex remains unresolved, most likely resulting in a draw. This contrasts with the film, wherein the Spino ends up as the victor. * The scene with the surviving cast running from the raptors through the Parasaurolophus and Corythosaurus herd is cut from the game. * The scene with the characters floating down to the river next to the peaceful herbivores is cut from the game. * Eric Kirby brings the beaker holding the Tyrannosaur pee with him when he leaves his hideout. * Amanda Kirby does not return the eggs to the raptors. Instead, the eggs are just laid out in front of them. * Ben Hildebrand's skeleton is never seen and it is unknown if he is dead in this cannon. However, Billy does obtain his parachute even though he never found it attached to the skeleton, like in the movie. * The scene where Ben and Eric go parasailing is not present in the game. * In Alan's dream, along with the talking Velociraptor representing Billy, two more are seen. These two represent Ellie Sattler and Ian Malcolm respectively. * No Ceratosaurus ever appears in the game. Jurassic World * Zach and Gray sit at the front of the monorail and meet Zara and Claire on main street. In the movie, they meet Zara at the ferry landing and Claire later at the Innovation Center. * Vivian Krill and Lowery Cruthers are the only people seen in the security room. * The helicopter scene is cut from the game, with Claire noticing Simon Masrani was now a pilot when he is holding his pilot helmet at the Indominus Rex observation deck. * Dr. Wu explains that Indominus was designed to Masrani at Indominus' paddock, rather then to the investors in the lab. Masrani also didn't say anything about breeding unlike the investors. * The prologue of the raptor training is shown. * Claire informs Owen to come with her in front of the raptor paddock instead of his shack. * Claire does not rush to the security room when the Indominus rex was believed to have escaped. * Nick and Ellis are not killed by the Indominus rex. * The Indominus Rex barely breaks out of its paddock by wedging its foot in the door and then pushing he door backward, rather than breaking out before the door was closed like the movie. * Owen tells Claire to evacuate the island as soon as the Indominus Rex escapes. * The Indominus rex's tracking implant is not mentioned until she escapes. * The western boardwalk of main street is closed when some idiot feeds ice cream to a Triceratops which makes it sick. * The Pachycephalosaurs Arena, which doesn't appear in the film, makes an appearance in the game. * Zach and Gray skip over the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, Mosasaurus Feeding Show, and T. Rex kingdom and go straight to the gyrospheres, which they didn't take a monorail to. * The brothers have to fix the Gyrosphere attraction before getting on their Gyrospheres. * Zach and Gray are each given their own Gyrospheres rather than having to share just one. * Zach and Gray are told to go back before the north side of the park is closed. * The brothers encounter the four Ankylosaurs and the Indominus Rex in a field instead of in a forest. * Zach and Gray encounter Compies and Troodons on the island despite them not appearing in the film. Along with the brothers helping a sick Compy when they are in the old Innovation Center. * The Ankylosaurus survives the attack of the Indominus Rex. * Instead of chasing the boys to the edge of a waterfall, the Indominus Rex stands in annoyance with her arms crossed when Zach's Gyrosphere gets stuck in her mouth. * The Indominus Rex claws out her tracking implant, which doesn't have flesh (or bricks) attached to it, where she attacks Zach's Gyrosphere. Along with Claire and Owen finding it instead of the ACU Troopers. * Most attractions like Gallimimus Valley and Cretaceous Cruise are never shown. However, the Gallimimus Valley tour vehicle makes a cameo in the level Gyrosphere Valley. * The scene where Simon Masrani confronts Dr. Wu about the Indominus' genome is cut from the game. * The north side of the park is closed after the boys encounter the Indominus Rex. * Katashi Hamada and some of the ACU troopers are not killed by the Indominus Rex. In fact, the scene where they are attacked is cut from the game. However, they still apear as playable characters. * The scene with the dead Apatosaurus is cut out from the game. * When Zach picks up a bone in the old Innovation Center, he lights it himself instead of asking Gray for a lighter. * Instead of just replacing the battery, the brothers refuel a gas tank and replace a tire to make the jeep work. * Robert Muldoon, Donald Gennaro, and Dennis Nedry (all having grown long gray beards) make cameos as having taken refuge in one of the vans since the "Jurassic Park" level. * Owen hears the jeep the boys are driving straight after he and Claire find Zach's Gyrosphere. * The JW001 doesn't encounter the Indominus Rex in the old Innovation Center. In fact, it doesn't go after the Indominus rex until after Claire and Owen escape her. * The boys are not chased by pterosaurs when they reenter the park. * The Indominus Rex doesn't break into the Aviary. Instead, the soldier's shots penetrated the Aviary glass. * Dimorphodons attack the JW001 instead of Pteranodons. * Simon Masrani is not killed in the JW001's explosion. The InGen soldiers are also not killed by the Pteranodons. They are all seen leaving the Aviary through the doors. * Zara does not get picked up by a Pteranodon as soon as see reunites with Zach and Grey. She is also not tossed by Pteranodons, no Pteranodons dive into the lake to recover her, and the Pteranodon that does grab her only grabs her coffee, with her still holding onto it. Zara's death in this version pays homage to fellow Spielberg film Jaws where an underwater shot of her legs are shown before she was devoured by Mosasaurus right after she grabs her coffee cup. * The theater on main street has a holographic projector. * A Dimorphodon doesn't try to attack Owen Grady. Instead, a Dimorphodon tries to attack Zach and Gray, but is knocked out by Claire Dearing, who uses her fists instead of a tranquilizer gun. * Owen makes 'heart eyes' at Claire instead of kissing her. * Owen only lets Blue get the Indominus' scent from her tracking implant. * The Indominus Rex uses charades instead of vocal calls to communicate with Owen's raptor pack. * The InGen soldiers are not killed by the Velociraptors. * Charlie is not killed by the soldiers' mortar, while Delta and Echo are not killed by the Indominus Rex. * Blue does not try to attack Claire Dearing by breaking through the front door of the van. * Zach and Gray do not use a taser to hold back Blue and instead tickle her foot with a feather. * Both Owen and Barry ride on Barry's ATV instead of Owen riding on his motorcycle. * The interior of the Innovation Center is slightly different. * In the lab, strange combinations of animals, such as a pig with bird wings, an owl with crab claws and a fish tail, and a pink cattle/unicorn hybrid with bat wings, are seen which are different from those seen in the film. * Vic Hoskins was not killed by the Velociraptor. Instead, the Velociraptor rearranges Vic's parts by giving him crab claws and a fish tail instead of legs. * Delta is not temporarily distracted with a hologram of a Dilophosaurus. Instead, all the raptors, excluding Delta, are distracted by a hologram of a either a turkey or chicken. * Owen gains back Blue's trust by just petting her instead of removing the camera attached to her, which never appeared. * Blue is not knocked out by the Indominus Rex. * Claire rushes to Gate 9 as soon as the showdown commences. * Charlie takes Delta's place in the showdown on Main Street. * If the player does certain action commands correctly, Blue will not come to aid Rexy in the fight against the Indominus Rex, as Rexy will push the Indominus Rex to the Mosasaur Lagoon on her own. However, in the cutscene where the Mosasaur eats the Indominus, Blue will always be seen no matter if Blue comes to aid Rexy or not. * The Indominus Rex picks up a flare before getting eaten by the Mosasaurus. * Dr. Wu's escape happens after the escape of everyone else instead of before, plus being accompanied by the pink cattle thing. * While Zara Young and the Indominus Rex are eaten by the Mosasaurus, both are later shown to be alive inside the Mosasaurus' stomach playing cards with several other Jurassic World employees that had also been eaten. * The final shot with Rexy roaring on the helipad is not shown. * The park is still open despite the events that occurred. Cameos from other Universal Movies * When Peter Ludlow is explaining his plan to InGen, E.T. and Elliott can be seen flying past the moon, a nod to a scene from E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Steven Spielberg, director of both this film, and the first two Jurassic Park films, can also be seen filming Ludlow in this cut scene. * When the T. rex gets loose on the dock, a familiar looking boat is seen out at sea. Jaws fans would realize it as the Orca, and on the boat are the characters from Jaws, Brody, Matt Hooper and Captain Quint. When Brody sees the T. rex on the dock, he says his quote from the Jaws film, "We're gonna need a bigger boat." * In the beginning of Jurassic Park III, at the dig site, the Delorean Time Machine from Back to the Future is seen being dug up in the background. * When Owen is saving the Young Raptor Handler from the raptors. He quickly sprints to the closing gate to get out of the enclosure. As the gate is lowering his hair piece pops off which he then quickly grabs before the gate closes on him. This is a nod to Indiana Jones grabbing his hat when the door is closing in the Temple of Doom. * Marty McFly from Back to the Future is seen during the Pteranodon attack at Jurassic World. Cast * Carlos Alazraqui - * Troy Baker - Velociraptor Handler * John Eric Bentley - Ray Arnold * J.B. Blanc - Roland Tembo * David Boat - * Wendy Braun - * Ashly Burch - * Hayden Byverly - * Aimee Castle - * Brian T. Delaney - * Vincent D'Onfrio - Vic Hoskins * D.C. Douglas - * Jake Eberle - * Jimmy Fallon - Himself * Keith Ferguson - * Crispin Freeman - * Chris Fries - * Jackson Gann - * Michael Gough - * Brad Grusnick - * Anthony Hansen - * Michael Hawley - * Jason Hightower - * Ali Hillis - Paleontology Assistant * James Horan - Digger * Bryce Dallas Howard - Claire Dearing * Taliesin Jaffe - * Jake Johnson - Lowery Cruthers * John Kassir - * Josh Keaton - Billy Brennan * Mikey Kelley - * Irrfan Khan - Simon Masrani * Andrew Kishino - * Lauren Lapkus - Vivian * Misty Lee - * Yuri Lowenthal - * Erica Luttrell - * Abigail Marlowe - * Rachel McCabe - * Matthew Mercer - * Jim Meskimen - * Dave B. Mitchell - * Nolan North - Lewis Dodgson * Liam O'Brien - Peter Ludlow * Bryce Papenbrook - * Donovan Patton - * Chris Pratt - Owen Grady * Sam Riegel - Park Visitor Arthur * Nick Robinson - Zach Mitchell * Rachel Rosenbloom - * Mark Anthony Samuel - * Ty Simpkins - Gray Mitchell * Christopher Corey Smith - * Roger Craig Smith - * Jason Spisak - * Peter Stormare - Dieter Stark * Omar Sy - Barry * Fred Tatasciore - Dennis Nedry, Paddock Worker Ray * Richard Tatum - * Mitch Urban - * Rick D. Wasserman - * Diamond White - * Scott Whyte - * Travis Willingham - * Wally Wingert - * Julie Wittner - * Fryda Wolff - * B.D. Wong - Dr. Henry Wu Crew * Liam O'Brien - Voice Director Notes * This is the fourth video game where voice acting and sound effects from the original movies will be used in the game. The first was LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game, the second was The LEGO Movie Video Game, and the third one was LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game. * There are 20 levels in the campaign, 5 from each movie. * There are four hubs: the first being the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, the second being on the east portion of Isla Sorna, the third being on the west portion of Isla Sorna, and the final one being Jurassic World back on Isla Nublar. * There is dynamic weather and day/night cycle in the levels and hubs. * There are over 100 playable characters and 20 playable animals: 17 dinosaurs, 2 pterosaurs, and 1 Mosasaur. * Mr. DNA gives tips and fun facts throughout the game. * Amber bricks are introduced and used to unlock dinosaurs and to be able to play as them. Along with the ability to customize the head, body, tail, colors, and textures of dinosaurs. **Only Compsognathus, Dilophosaurus, Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Troodon, Velociraptor, and baby dinosaurs, excluding Pteranodon, can be played anywhere. **Medium and Large dinosaurs require a special baseplate to spawn them and be able to play as them, excluding: ***Triceratops, which can be temporarily played as if one finds and cures a sick one, and also playable in a bonus level, Welcome to Jurassic Park!, and InGen Arrival. ***Stegosaurus, which is playable freely only once in The Lost World hub and in Ingen Arrival. ***Ankylosaurus, which is playable in Eric Kirby, Gyrosphere Valley, a bonus level, and third credits. ***Tyrannosaurus Rex, which is playable in The Visitor Center, Main Street Showdown, two bonus levels, and the first two credits. ***Indominus Rex, which is playable in one bonus level and fourth credits. ***Spinosaurus, which is playable in the third credits. **Pteranodon and Dimorphodon can only be spawned in the Isla Sorna Bird Cage and Jurassic World Aviary. **The Mosasaurus can only be spawned in her enclosure. **The only playable version of the baby Pteranodon is in the Isla Sorna Bird Cage. **Not every color is available for the dinosaur customizer. So dinosaurs with unique base colors like Brachiosaurus and Ankylosaurus can't be repainted to their original colors. **The available genes that can be added to a dinosaur are: ***Dilophosaurus, Indominus Rex, Spinosaurus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus Rex, and Velociraptor for the head. ***Ankylosaurus, Spinosaurus, and Stegosaurus for the body. ***Ankylosaurus, Dimorphodon, and Stegosaurus for the tail. **The player can choose which pattern to use on the dinosaur. With a choice of either cow print, default, giraffe print, leopard print, pixels, polka dots, speckled, stars, and tiger stripes. **There is no alternate body form for the Pteranodon and Dimorphodon excluding skeletal form, along with there being no tail option. **There is no alternate body form for the Mosasaurus excluding skeletal form, along with there being no tail or head option. **There is no alternate body for Apatosaurus excluding skeletal form. **Different heads give dinosaurs different abilities. ***Dilophosaurus gives you the power to spit and break black rocks with green particles. ***Indominus Rex gives you the power to camouflage and get past security cameras. ***Triceratops gives you the power to charge and break cracked objects. ***Tyrannosaurus Rex gives you the power to roar and shatter amber and glass. * Dinosaur bones can be collected, allowing you to view and play as dinosaurs in their fossil form. Along with the head, body, and tail to be used in customizing your own dinosaur. * This is the first game to feature playable dinosaurs. * This is the first LEGO video game to include all the filmmakers as playable characters except for Jurassic Park III director Joe Johnston who is the only director that does not appear in the game. * Steven Spielberg makes his LEGO video game debut after previously appearing in the Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick short. *While several actors from Jurassic World reprised their roles for this game, Peter Stormare is the only actor from The Lost World to record new dialogue for his character. * There are several Easter Eggs which are references to other Spielberg films. **The first one is on Isla Sorna and shows a camp. It is night and the camera pans up to look at the moon... ET and Elliot fly by. **When the boat is coming into San Diego, you see a small fishing boat next to the cargo ship. The zoom in and you see three characters. One with sunglasses says "You're gonna need a bigger boat". Obvious reference to Jaws and the three main characters. **In the beginning cutscene of Jurassic Park 3, the damaged Delorean from Back to the Future was seen in the dig site. **In the beginning stage of Jurassic World. Owen is running for a gate that is coming down, he slides under and loses his hair, which he reaches back just in time to retrieve, a la Indiana Jones. **When Zara is in the lagoon, the Mosasaurus comes at her in a camera angle similar to Jaws. * There are also references to other films that were not directed by Steven Spielberg. **The scene where Alan's group find a larger amount of raptor eggs than they encountered in the film is a reference to the Alien franchise. **The holographic projector on the theater on main street is a homage to a scene in Back to the Future II. * Characters and certain dinosaurs that die in the films survive to make the game more child friendly. **Before Jophery falls he grabs a sausage, then he falls but The Big One only eat the sausage. **The cow doesn't get eaten by the raptors and does a switcheroo on an employee instead, who only gets stripped of his clothes, excluding hard hat and underwear. **Donald Gennaro gets eaten by Rexy, but at the end of Jurassic Park he gets spat out. He is later seen with Dennis and Robert in the abandoned Visitor center with a gray beard. **Dennis Nedry puts a drumstick in the Dilophosaurus's mouth and runs away before he gets eaten. He is later seen with Robert and Donald in the abandoned Visitor center with a gray beard. **Rexy is seen with a large chicken in her mouth instead of a Gallimimus. **Ray Arnold doesn't get eaten, he is in still shock and falls over. **Robert Muldoon gets injured by The Big One, but he doesn't die. He is later seen with Donald and Dennis in the abandoned Visitor center with a gray beard. **The Raptor who gets locked inside the freezer doesn't get killed, but wears a snow cap and shivers from the cold. **The Big One and the other raptor are not killed by Rexy. **Eddie Carr runs away before he gets torn apart and eaten by the T. Rexes. **Dieter Stark isn't killed by compies because he never went to the ladies room. However he later gets eaten by the male T. Rex **Carter, Robert Burke, Ajay Sidhu & Dieter Stark get eaten by the male T. Rex but they are all forcefully regurgitated once the male T. Rex gets captured. **No one, including the dog, is seen to be eaten or fatally injured by the male T. Rex during his rampage across San Diego. **Peter Ludlow is one of the toys of the Infant T. Rex on Isla Sorna at the end of The Lost World: Jurassic Park. **John Hammond's death is never mentioned. **It's unknown what happened to Enrique Cardoso & Ben Hildebrand, but it is possible that they survived. **Cooper gets thrown onto the plane's windshield and crashes on the ground. **Nash runs away from the Spinosaurus after putting Paul Kirby's phone in the Spinosaurus's mouth. **The T. Rex never killed a herbivore, but eats chicken or turkey and a cheeseburger instead. **The Spinosaurus never killed the T. Rex. **Udesky stays in the Raptor trap. **Nick and Ellis don't get eaten by the Indominus Rex. **Katashi Hamada and several other ACU members didn't die because they never chased the Indominus Rex. **The Indominus Rex never killed the alpha Ankylosaurus or the six Apatosaurus's. **Simon Masrani along with the other 2 ACU members survived the helicopter crash. **Zara along with a tourist, ACU member a vet, and Indominus Rex get eaten by the Mosasaurs but they survive and are seen playing cards and gambling fish to pass time. **The Pteranodon that gets eaten by the Mosasaurus in the movie survives since it didn't dive into the lagoon to pick up Zara **Charlie, Delta, and Echo do not get killed. **Vic Hoskins doesn't get eaten by Delta and gets turned into a crab-clawed merman instead. * There are a few inaccuracies of dinosaur sizes and appearances in the game that differ from the films. **Brachiosaurus easily dwarfs everything, including Apatosaurus, who alone is very small compared to the film's version. **Baryonyx is the same size as Spinosaurus. **Dilophosaurus and Velociraptor are a lot taller than minifigures. **Troodon looks like a miniature version of Gallimimus and does not have a shorter neck or larger eyes. **The bull T. Rex is brown in the game when in the film he is green. **All but one of the Velociraptors in JPIII look too similar to the original raptors. The raptors also lack their head crests and the males do not sport quills. **The head design of the T. Rex is much different in the game than it is in the films. **Stegosaurus is a lot larger than it should be. **Rexy's colors change from the first film to Jurassic World. * There are a few glitches and bugs in the game depending on which console the player is using. Such bugs include: **Losing a dinosaur that is chasing you in a chase scene. **The first person you rescue in The Hunted flying up. **The skip option not appearing when it should. **Velociraptors unable to climb up. **Animations and camera angles transitions being out of sync or not appearing at all. **Dinosaurs starting to walk sideways when switch out of compy mode. **An osteoderm on the triceratops version of ankylosaurus armor being miscolored. **The texture of a custom dinosaur part not switching properly between selections. **Custom patterns of a custom dinosaur not being placed properly. **Falling out of the map when trying to enter another map as a spawned dinosaur. **The skeletal triceratops being unlocked despite the player not yet obtaining all the minikits in the second level. **The 8-bit music track looping incorrectly. **Characters being unable to move. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vZugoUIzyY * There is a sneak peak of LEGO Dimensions after the credits once one fully completes story mode in which Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler uncover a futuristic tablet that starts glowing. * Dinosaurs are given human-like traits and behaviors, along with cartoonish ones, to add comedy to the game. **Rexy grabs the high voltage sign,chews on it and tosses it away before her escape. She later winks at the fourth wall when Donald brushes her teeth. **Rexy has shown to eat a large chicken or turkey and intentionally burps on Alan, Lex, and Tim. **The Big One has shown to be able to make a hat out of fruit. "Clever girl." **The Big One slaps a raptor that is holding fruit and using it as accessories. **The raptors have shown to rub on breath marks on glass and draw a smiley face. **The Big One reads the Innovation Center's schematics to try and track the humans. She then notices another raptor that was biting it with her response being to club the schematics on its noggin for being stupid. **The raptor in the freezer is wearing a hat to stay warm. **Rexy slings The Big One away by pulling her tail like a rubber band. **Rexy is seen wielding the same toilet brush Donald used when chasing him and Robert. **The baby Stegosaurus is seen with toys at its nest. **When the Parasaurolophus was hit by a tranquilizer dart, it does a yawning gesture and does a sleeping gesture. **The bull T. Rex gets puzzled when Robert is shown to be more afraid of a snake than him. **The raptors wear hats they grabbed from the campers and play with their soccer ball. **The raptor looks in a hand held mirror in a 'fabulous' pose when it notices its wearing Sarah's hair piece. **A raptor gives Kelly a score of 6.0 after her 'gymnastic attack' on another raptor. **The infant T. Rex is playing "Journey to the Island" on a xylophone when Ludlow finds her in a cage. **The parent T. Rexes are shown holding mugs of coffee. **Three compies are seen sitting in a hot tub. **Two raptors are playing tennis together. **The infant T. Rex is seen with toys, along with her 'new toy'. **A Pteranodon pulls a mug of coffee out of its wings and drinks it. **The Spinosaurus uses its spine as a saw to cut through the crashed plane, then shakes the plane to eject the group out, and is later cuffed to a tree. **A juvenile T. Rex is seen wielding utensils and eating a turkey, or chicken, and burger. **The raptors set a large mouse trap and are seen using brooms and toilet brushes as weapons. **The Spinosaurus is seen sleeping in a hammock with a teddy bear and later waves its fingers at the group before chasing them. **A baby Pteranodon is seen riding on the back of an adult when chasing Billy. **The Spinosaurus hangs on the crane like a sloth to keep away from the fire and uses its spine like a fan to keep the fire away. **A raptor dances when Alan tries to use a fossilized Velociraptor resonating chamber, while the alpha tells it to stop. **The Spinosaurus is seen to now be able to use Paul's satellite phone and plans to go with the gang to have a timeshare in Guadalajara with three raptors as they all show their suitcases. They are later disappointed when they leave without them as the Spinosaurus hears the phone ring again. The alpha raptor knocks it out of its hands in annoyance. **The 'I. Rex' makes an angry face out of bones. **The raptor paddock is seen with toys. **Blue does hand gestures to give orders. **The 'I. Rex' uses her toe to stop the gate from closing and later covers her nose when smelling Owen. **The 'I. Rex' punches a tree, holds an Ankylosaurus by the tail along with doing a 'bring it on' gesture with her hands, lifts a jeep behind her back, and crosses her arms in annoyance when the gyroshere is stuck in her jaws. **A compy stops the garage door from closing on Zach and Gray as it waves good-bye. **The 'I. Rex' grabs a bunch of foliage to shield herself from incoming bullets. **A Dimorphodon taps Zach on the shoulder before attacking the brothers. **The 'I. Rex' uses charades to communicate with the raptors. She points at the humans, wields a gun and pretends to fire it, and rubbing her eyes to symbolize crying. **The raptors wag their tails to declare someone as the alpha. **Blue does a hands up gesture when held at gunpoint. **Echo is riding on Owen's motorcycle. **Charlie gets mad at a hologram of Jimmy Fallon when it explains that a newborn baby is as smart as a full-grown dinosaur. **The 'I. Rex' picks up a flare that Claire has thrown at her in curiosity as Rexy tries to grab it from her. **Rexy applauds and laughs when the 'I. Rex' gets electrocuted by the neon sign that crashed into the puddle. **Rexy stomps on the 'I. Rex's' toe causing her to hop up and down in pain. **Rexy pats Blue on the head like a dog. **Echo grabs a shopping cart full of souvenirs, Charlie puts on night vision goggles, and Delta rides a motorcycle before leaving Owen. **The 'I. Rex' is seen playing cards with Zara and other people who got eaten by the Mosasaurus while providing light with a flare. **Dinosaurs occasionally pose when someone takes flash photography of them. **Instead of just sausages, steaks on bones, and drumsticks, some dinosaurs chase after or are attracted by food-like objects and giant toys like a mini ice cream truck, a small hotdog-shaped cart, a large pile of swirled ice cream, a bone-in-a-box, a giant burger on a spring, a holographic chicken, the spinning thing that hangs from the ceiling, a giant slice of pizza, and a rabbit wind toy. *When this game was first released, the Xbox 360 version had a glitch that when you booted it up, you would get a message that said "This game has been updated to an incompatible version." The glitch was fixed at one point. Gallery Promotional Images LEGO Jurassic World boxart.jpg 1503288 1533404950275684 4135865112703441794 n.jpg Footy.png Amber.jpg JurassicGate.png Amber2.png LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame the Lab2.PNG Promocoolthing.png LEGO_Jurassic_World_The_Videogame_RUN!-0.jpg LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame DLC pack.jpg 11393177 1596062527343259 8558060652706876219 n.jpg Jurasssic Park 3.jpg 11403192 1604949039787941 2168772297267402520 n.jpg 12095156 1058730037482430 3400577469252216052 o.jpg tumblr_nqwlg0mtmf1unvfmao1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nqinypEdIs1unvfmao1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nqtol95yRU1unvfmao1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nqwld0iXRO1unvfmao1_1280.jpg LEGO Owen and Raptor Squad.jpg Screenshots Screenshot1.jpg Screenshot2.jpg Screenshot3.jpg Screenshot4.jpg Lego-Jurassic-World3.jpg 15588 1567518553530990 6706199682302088835 n.jpg 11136723 1569223590027153 341295258564288069 n.jpg LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Scared Ian.jpg LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Ian, Nick & Eddie.jpg LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Amanda & Billy.jpg LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Dig site.jpg LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Nick van Owen.jpg LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Sarah and Raptor.png 11018188 1580752225540956 7709588978908865056 n.jpg LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame T-rex in the tent.PNG LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame T-rex in the tent2.PNG LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Pteronandon.PNG LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame It's a dinosaur!.PNG LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Alan, Amanda & Billy.PNG LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Raptor Squad.PNG LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Mosasaurus.PNG LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Mosasaurus2.PNG LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Sarah and Dino.PNG LEGO Jurassic World The Videogame Barry & Owen.PNG T-Rex and tree.png Ankilossauro.jpg image (3).jpg image (4).jpg lego_jurassic_world_game.jpg lego-jurassic-world-1.jpg LEGO-Jurassic-World-Trailer-Sick.jpg jurassic-park-world-video-game-thumb-640x400-30339.jpg Jurassic Park 2.jpg Jurassic Park.jpg Screenshot_Level_13.jpg Dilophosaur angry.png screenshot-281.png Videos LEGO Jurassic World Trailer LEGO Jurassic World Game - Official Trailer References Category:Jurassic World Category:Video Games Category:2015 media